Peck vs Kiss
by Kiyuu07
Summary: BTS played the paper kissing game. BTS fanfiction. Namjin


"We gotta move real fast", Yoongi reminded before the timer starts and everyone nodded. They were filming Bangtan Gayo's next episode which means, again, they'll be playing a different game.

Half an hour ago they were informed about the game before shooting starts as usual and the set was filled with screams upon the announcement, Yoongi stormed out of the set and muttered profanities under his breath until he was sitted on an empty couch in the corner of the room. Namjoon follows.

"I knew this time will come", Namjoon sighed as he slumped into the couch.

"I don't know why do we have to go this far at giving fanservice. Was Taehyung and Hoseok's kiss not enough? Or that one with Jungkook and Hoseok just a month ago?"

"I don't know if you're leaving it out on purpose but there was one between Taehyung and Jimin too and our Jimin also received a peck from Heechul sunbaenim in case you forgot." Namjoon said despite knowing that it will irritate the hell out of the mint-haired guy for his amusement.

"Shut up Namjoon." Yoongi threw a glare at the younger man. He remembers trying his best not to frown at the camera when those happened. He sits up straight and knocked something with his foot, a can with three folded papers in it rolled on the floor.

"What's that?" Namjoon quirked a brow and picked up the cylinder container. He unfolded a paper and Yoongi shifts closer to take a peek at the writings on the sheet.

 _By age_ , it reads.

Yoongi did the same to the remaining two, one reads _by height_ while the other was _by their default line up_ in group photoshoots and red carpet.

"So.. our arrangement will be determined by this, it seems", Namjoon said.

"Yeah. Well at least there's one favorable for me." Yoongi smiled. The papers were folded back to the container as if it wasn't touched. Namjoon squints and sees a tiny fold on the edge of one of the white sheets. He grabbed the can from Yoongi and shook his head.

"That was so sly hyung. Which one was it? Pretty sure it's the second one we unfolded cause we know who'd be next to Jimi-"

"What? Come on the other two will leave me standing on my toes!"

"No hyung you-"

"Let us set a deal. If you guys manage to successfully pass 10 papers within 5 minutes you can order whatever food you want for dinner and it's all on me." Namjoon and Yoongi heard their manager say in the distance. Jungkook and Seokjin, known as Bangtan's muscled pig and handsome pig, shared looks eyebrows wiggling and agreed to the deal without giving it second thoughts. Jimin and Hoseok on the other hand looked a bit hesitant but then Taehyung nudged Hoseok with his elbow and their manager earned now a total of 4 yes.

Namjoon watched four of his members standing next to their manager. Two of them purely anticipating the prize while the other pair agreed for.. a different reason. Jimin was standing alone in front of them and Namjoon can't help but smile, maybe someone other than himself would say no.

Jimin remained separated to the other four. His fingers curled on his shirt as he stared at the ground, still unsure. Jimin raised his head and looked at their manager, about to say something which Namjoon expects to be words of refusal to the offer. He doesn't want to be the sole soil sport.

"Screw diet, I have a lovely belly!" he exclaimed before throwing himself to the rest much to their leader's disappointment.

Yoongi rose from his seat with a smile evident on his lips, mouthed a "Sorry buddy" at Namjoon then walked towards the others.

"I'm in", he said before their manager could even ask.

"How about you Namjoon?" Their manager looked at the group's leader.

"Was there even a choice for me to say no? Let's get over with this quickly", was Namjoon's reply.

* * *

The cameras start rolling and they made their introduction. After explaining the game, the can was held out for them to pick one of the folded papers. The usually slow and lazy Yoongi was quick to grab one before Taehyung could and handed the sheet to Seokjin. The eldest hyung then unfolded and flashed it to the camera.

"We'll go by height then", he said and everyone arranged themselves from the shortest to the tallest.

"Ah it's sometimes convenient to be the shortest ones right Jimin?" Yoongi stood next to the shorter guy with a satisfied look on his face, lips stretched into a gummy smile. Jimin nodded and smiled in return, a bit bashful.

"Uh yeah the third and the following persons would be passing dirty water!" Hoseok cried. Seokjin and Namjoon's nose crinkled in disgust.

"So we have five minutes", said Taehyung.

"We gotta move real fast", Yoongi reminded. Jimin was already holding a few pieces of pink paper and after a few seconds they heard the signal to start.

Jimin was hesitant at first but inched closer and Yoongi pressed his lips to the not so thick paper feeling Jimin's lips on the process. He quickly passed it to Hoseok who backed away at the sight of Taehyung licking his lips and the paper fell.

"asdfghjkl he licked his lips hyung!" Hoseok whined to Yoongi.

"It's so the paper would stick to my lips easily!"

"Ah you guys are wasting time", Jungkook said fishing for his Nivea lip balm in his pocket and applied a decent amount on his lips. Seokjin facepalmed.

Jimin passed another sheet to Yoongi, the mint-haired man then passed it to Hoseok, Taehyung grabbed Hoseok's shoulders and leaned forward to take the paper, Jungkook took it with ease and was passed to Seokjin. Seokjin and Namjoon froze, the paper clinging nicely on Seokjin's plump lips and Namjoon could only avert his gaze, cheeks heating up.

"Aiishh! Hurry hyung!" Seokjin heard Taehyung whine but no matter how much he wants to move his body won't listen to him. Namjoon, aware of the time wasted and his members' desire to win the game, shifted closer to Seokjin. Namjoon tilted his head and glanced at Seokjin who already had his eyes closed shut, a visible pink tint dusting his cheeks up close. _Fuck,_ Namjoon thought. He quickly took the slightly wet paper with his lips.

"One", Namjoon announced.

The game continued. The cameramen were having a hard time zooming in and out, either the makeup artists had fun applying blush on on them or it was the man next to them's doing they'll never know. Jimin comfortably passed the paper to Yoongi. Taehyung and Hoseok accidentally kissed when the paper slipped off while Namjoon and Seokjin tried to be less awkward.

Three minutes passed and they only managed five papers to get on Namjoon's hold. Jungkook panicked when he did the math in his head, subtracting three from five and five from ten.

The boys now setting a faster pace, grabbing the shoulders of the person next to them for easy transfer. It was Jungkook who has the paper when he slipped a hand on the back of Seokjin's head, pulling the older man closer to him much to Seokjin's surprise. The maknae smiled at Namjoon earning a frown from their leader who was taken aback by Jungkook's actions.

Namjoon thought Jungkook was silently challenging him and hell would he back down seeing a smirk forming on the maknae's lips. Did Jungkook know his feelings for Seokjin? Does he feel the same way to their hyung? If both of them were to confess Namjoon knew he'd lose. Seokjin loves cute things and even though Jungkook can't do aegyo there's no doubt that he's cute. Namjoon shook off the thoughts and grabbed Seokjin by the waist and pulled him close, pressing his lips to the paper until it clung onto his lips.

Seokjin, both confused and surprised, looked at his left and right to find Namjoon's eyes trained on Jungkook while the younger quirked a brow at their leader then turns his gaze at Taehyung and Hoseok, eyes asking what's happening which Taehyung replied with a shrug.

One minute to go and they still need two more papers. Jimin reminded Hoseok to stop dropping the paper on purpose which Hoseok denied. Jungkook made the same move again, irritation evident on Namjoon's face as he watched an oblivious Seokjin pulled closer to Jungkook. The paper was passed and it was Namjoon's turn to grab their hyung by the waist, throwing a possessive glare at the maknae while his lips moved to take the paper. Yoongi couldn't help but snicker at the sight. It looked like Namjoon kissing Seokjin, declaring the brunet his in front of his rival in Yoongi's perspective.

Yoongi took the last pink paper from Jimin who smiled after the paper was taken, the mint-haired man carefully passed it to Hoseok and the younger rapper transferred it to the waiting Taehyung.

"Lamb skewers", Seokjin heard Jungkook mumble, voice laced with excitement and in a second the paper was taken from Taehyung. By the next second Seokjin's left cheek was cupped by Jungkook's hand, the paper was passed in a flash leaving Seokjin no time to push the maknae away. Namjoon was probably emitting dark aura then, throwing an unamused look at Jungkook.

He then grabbed the still clueless hyung, his hand on the back of Seokjin's head and he pressed his lips against the paper. He didn't move, he stayed like that and Seokjin didn't know what to do. The paper is so thin and damp he could feel Namjoon's lips against his own he could feel his cheeks burning. He had no idea what was their leader thinking and he wanted to just let the paper drop on the floor but the younger ones jumping around already declaring their victory was what holding Seokjin back. He tugged on the sleeve of Namjoon's shirt and the man looked at him. Seokjin wanted to hide in a whole, he was sure his face is bright red now by how close Namjoon is. He could do nothing but close his eyes.

"Five, four, three.." Namjoon heard Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok countdown looking at the stopwatch. He let go of Seokjin and placed the tenth paper on his hands.

"Ten", he said and the rest had gone wild.

"That's it for today's episode! We made it and now we'll have our manager hyung crying over empty wallet. Annyeong!", Suga wrapped it up.

"Annyeong!", the others said in chorus waving at the camera.

The production team rewatched the videos, heads shaking and came to a decision not to upload the video on bangtan's v app channel.

* * *

"Namjoon-ah!" Seokjin called the pink-haired man. The others are busy preparing the table when their manager handed their orders, the poor man left the dorm right after, saying he'd go drinking with the choreographer.

"Jin hyung.."

"Earlier...you- why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"When I was passing the last paper to you.. it might be just my imagination but uhh— you-", Seokjin bit his lip.

"Jungkook must like you." Namjoon said.

"What?"

"Jungkook.. it was obvious he wanted to kiss you earlier hyung"

"Excuse me?" Seokjin looked at Namjoon who was now observing the carpet of his and Jungkook's shared room. Namjoon stayed silent.

"pft.." Seokjin covered his mouth. Namjoon immediately looked up and wondered what Seokjin found funny.

"Namjoon-ah, Jungkook only likes me as his hyung no more than that. Didn't you hear him say Lamb skewers during the game? He did all that in order to win", Seokjin explained.

"No I am quite sure he likes you hyung"

"..."

"And I guess you like him too. His actions earlier didn't seem to bother you", Namjoon sighed.

"Listen Joonie. Jungkook doesn't like me romantically, he told me the name of his crush and I assure you it wasn't mine. I don't like Jungkook that way too. I have someone I like but it's not our Jeon Jungkook."

"Oh..", Namjoon stared at the floor, looking dejected. "I see.. Who's the lucky guy?"

"The tallest in the line earlier..", he heard Seokjin say. "A 181 cm pink-haired guy"

Namjoon looked up eyes wide. He saw Seokjin's cheeks flushed with the same colour he saw earlier in the game.

"Hey hyung, tell me I'm not imagining things". Namjoon scooted closer to Seokjin, his eyes looking at Seokjin's doe ones.

"You're not", Seokjin hit Namjoon on the shoulder and giggled.

"I really like you too hyung." Namjoon confessed, blush forming on his cheeks. "Can I kiss you? Without that annoying paper"

"Those kind of questions need not to be asked Namjoon-ah", said Seokjin.

"I'll ask a different question then.. Do you know what the difference between ppoppo and kiseu is?"

"Uhm no. What is the difference then?"

Namjoon leaned in closing the distance between them. Seokjin closed his eyes and feels Namjoon's lips against his. The taller man started with a few pecks and when the brunet slightly parted his lips, Namjoon took it as an invitation to slide his tongue in. They shared a passionate kiss, Seokjin wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck and Namjoon pulled him even closer, his hands on Seokjin's waist.

The door burst open and there stood a wide-eyed Jungkook.

"Uhh... dinner's set. Do you guys want some Lamb Skewers?" he asked and scurried back to the table without waiting for an answer.

 **BONUS:**

"What do you think is the difference between a peck and a kiss?" Seokjin asked Jimin while they were backstage at the Show Champion.

"A peck is just doing it gently and a kiss is like..." Jimin started.

"It's of course the presence of the tongue!" Namjoon added. Seokjin and Jimin burst out laughing. Seokjin saw their maknae and threw the same question at him instead.

"What do you think is the difference between a peck and a kiss?"

Jungkook started rubbing his body with his hands, the night he ate too much lamb skewers flashing back in his head.


End file.
